The present invention relates to harness formation end-effectors, and, more particularly, to a harness formation end-effector with interchangeable tool tips.
Wire harness formation end-effectors are known in the art. Such devices enable mechanical effecting of desired wire lay, where each wire of a wire harness is terminated in a particular manner. Such end-effectors ordinarily are dedicated to a particular function and thus are permanently terminated with a particular type of tool tip. One problem with such arrangements, however, where a particular robot device is dedicated to a particular type of wire termination arrangement, is that in order to facilitate attachment of an other-than-standard-size contact, or to otherwise terminate an end of a wire of a wire bundle, the end-effector must be manually reconstituted to accommodate such non-standard function, where the particular tool tip on the end-effector must be removed by a worker with an appropriate tool tip being substituted therefor. This results in time-consuming and wasteful production requirements.